Time Can't Erase
by Meltable
Summary: Everyone is in shock over the death. Then what do they do? How do they deal with it? *Ootp spoilers*


Time Can't Erase  
  
Summery: Everyone is in shock over the death. Then what do they do? How do they deal with it? *Ootp spoilers*  
  
Authored by: Meltable  
  
---  
  
I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears If you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Coz your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
Harry sat on the staircase, in Grimwald Place, trying to rid himself of painful thoughts of his godfather, the man he had worshiped for four years.and how he had just left so easily. One foul step and he was gone, he had vanished as quickly as he had arrived in Harry's life. Gently, Harry let his head fall until it was resting in his hands, and pulled up his knees, revelling in the feeling of safety, the aura the house gave out. Carefully Harry let himself draw a deep breathe and felt his resolve crumble. The tears that had been threatening him for ages now slowly made their way down his cheeks, falling quickly to the wooden flooring.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
Remus smiled at the empty room, the once bedroom of his best friend. Now the room seemed to have shadows from all around and, if Remus closed his eyes, he could almost see Sirius bustling around the small room, glowing with the characteristic warmth he possessed. Remus felt his hand go to the dressing table, where the last photo of the marauders had been placed. There was James and Lily, their smiles at least 1000 watts. Then there was Sirius, joking as per usual. Remus felt his eyes get full and he turned away, trying not to show his distress, trying to hold himself together.  
  
You cried I wiped away all your tears, You screamed I fought away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years. But you still held on me  
  
Slowly Arabella raised a hand to stroke the soft head of Buckbeak's, watching as the half horse, half eagle looked deep into her eyes, silently asking her about Sirius. Arabella felt herself choke up as the memories rushed back and she buried her face in the horse's dark hair, feeling the scalding tears trace the well trodden path down her face. Her body shivered involuntarily, and Arabella clutched the hippogriff, feeling soothed by the giant beast.  
  
You used to captivate me By your resinating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice chased away all the sanity  
  
Molly carefully placed the last photo into the old photo album. As she flipped through the pages, Molly felt a great sadness surround her. Here were people younger then her, Lily almost as old as Ron in some of these pictures, looking so much like her youngest child, Ginny. Then there was Sirius, his arm around the waist of some floozy, not really concentrating on her, but rather his best friend. Last of all was Remus, his shaggy hair hiding his dark eyes, his arm around Arabella, who was still so young at the time. All these lives lost, just because one man was stupid enough to betray his friends to an unmerciful overlord. Molly tearfully clutched the album as she remembered some of the last things she'd said to Sirius were angry.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just to much that time can not erase  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, regarding the portrait in his hands gravely. It was the portrait of the greatest prankster Hogwarts had ever seen, the man who had the most detentions award. Dumbledore sniffed and felt his eyes water as he remembered the man who had given up his life for someone he believed in so badly. Watching as the sky continued to darken; Professor Dumbledore spared a thought for the one who would take this so badly, the one who, despite so many misadventures, was still around.  
  
You cry I wipe away all your tears, You scream I fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years. But you still held onto me  
  
Narcissa stood, rigidly clutching the tray that held her husband's lunch, trying to process this new information. There, next to the demon of a man that was her husband sat one of her sisters, Bellatrix Lestrange. She was right in the middle of a story, and neither had noticed Narcissa yet. Quickly Narcissa ducked back out the door and put her ear to it.  
  
The story was a bit muffled, but she could still hear it. She felt her breath catch in her throat as her cousin, Sirius Black was mentioned. Then Narcissa felt her eyes well up as she heard Bellatrix tell Lucius about her killing her cousin. The tray slipped out of her hands and her vision got blurry as Narcissa remembered the times Sirius and herself had played as children, how Sirius had rid her of her fear of the dark, how he had charmed her knee better when she had fallen, how they had sworn to be friends forever.  
  
I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone Although you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
The sky was heavy with clouds, the cemetery filled to the brim with people Sirius had touched in his life. There, among the sea of people were the Weasleys, their bright hair like a beacon in the misty nightfall. The next row was made up of the other members of the Order, their eyes overly bright and their noses red from the midnight vigil the night before. Last, standing next to the three tombstones, were Harry and Remus, their eyes rimmed with red and their hands clutching each other's tightly.  
  
As the clouds burst forth with rain, the bulk of people left, leaving only the close friends there. None of Sirius' family had come to the funeral; none had sent flowers or notes, none even acknowledging the death of such a wonderful person. Remus started to turn, started to leave, with Harry in tow, when two figures came out of the mist to the side. The taller slowly lowered her hood and the Weasleys stood in shock as Narcissa Malfoy slowly approached Harry and bent to his height.  
  
"He.Sirius.was like a brother to me. Believe me when I say I understand Harry."  
  
Then, to everyone's immense shock, the two slowly embraced and tears were running down both of their cheeks. Harry backed away first and Narcissa slowly faced the simple headstone that Sirius had asked for. She ran her fingers over the indents and bowed her head, softly saying goodbye. Then she stood quickly and beckoned to the younger figure. Draco Malfoy slowly lowered his hood and rushed forward to comfort his mother, the tears shimmering in his eyes.  
  
You cry, I wiped away all your tears, You scream I fought away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years. But you still held onto me 


End file.
